Glistening
by Asshu-chan
Summary: After being traumatized and experimented on for they're entire lives, the Covey finally escape. What happens when they're leader's severely hurt, they feel practically abandoned, and have a destiny that no one could have possibly imagined? My OCS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Glistening**_

**A/N: Ok I know I haven't finished my other stories but I had a dream and it was just so moving and heartfelt I NEEDED to make a story outta this! Anyways, the Flock doesn't exist, or they're just at McDonald's getting 50 burgers each… ANYWHO ON WITH MY STORY!**

ALRIJGPSRJGFJFFO**(MY DUMBASS LINE!)**PJPOGJWQOPGRHFHFFGGPJ

_**Excel's P.O.V**_

Exhilarating.

That was the one thing that could even come _close_ to describing the feeling you get when flying.

It's like it takes you and swifts you away from life's troubles.

Too freakin' bad that doesn't happen with me.

You see, my life could be _sooooo much _better at the moment but, unfortunately, it isn't

Right now, I'm being dragged against my will to the horrendous and never-ending tortures of being experimented on by wacko scientists who think me and countless others are the future of the evolution to the world.

Yeah, because I'm just _so_ special that way.

The Erasers (wolf-like-supermodel-looking-pain-in-the-ass men who think we _kids_ are food!) held me tightly, ignoring my loud screaming and painful kicking. They brought me into yet _another_ WHITE room, the odor of antiseptic wafting through the air.

Gross.

They slammed me down _hard_ against the cold metal table and, despite my protests and struggles, strapped my ankles and wrists down in Velcro. One of the Erasers slapped me across the face, which finally got me to shut up. I could feel the blood arising in my throat, threatening to spurt out at any moment. My pink wavy hair hung loosely in front of my face. The toughest and cruelest Eraser here stuck a needle into my neck, which registered the blackness to overcome me and serenade me with sleep.

_You see, there's a reason my name's Excel. It stands for Exceleration, which is what I'm chock full of._

_Yeah, so I spelt "acceleration" wrong, I was five okay!_

_Anyway, I'm the best goddamn fighter bird-kid here so, you don't mess with me, pal. Yeah, I'm talking to you buddy! The one that's rolling their eyes at the computer screen right now!_

…_Okay, I seriously need to get a grip on reality._

_But that doesn't freaking help when you've been DRUGGED by MAD MEN!_

_I'm done ranting, thank you._

_My speed is impeccable. I run at the speed of light, I kick more swiftly and more gracefully that a freaking ninja, and I fly by so fast you would just think a harsh wind passed by. We've only been tested to fly once, other bird-kids and I, and only I met the expectations for the scientists so I'm always being tested on. More often than the others; my family, my Covey. _

_Covey means flock, but "the Flock" sounded too common, you know?_

_Anyway, the Convey insists of Jet, Toura, Flame, and me._

_Jet isn't as fast as me, but when it comes to flapping, well, let's just say that the impact from him fluttering his wings would help you realize exactly why he's called Jet. (For all you dumbasses out there, it's because he creates wings with the strength of 50 freaking mammoths!) He's just as strong too, but can be fairly lazy at times. Eh, what else can you be when you live in a dog crate, but refusing to walk to your tests and allowing yourself to be carried to them, not even putting up a fight? That's just uncalled for. He's got midnight black hair with piercing blue eyes. His wings are black with speckles of white and, even I got to admit, that's pretty friggin' awesome. AND they're about 14 feet! He's pretty tall for, what, fourteen? Just like me!_

_Toura has perfectly tanned skin and dark brown straight hair. She's about ten. One of the Erasers got close to clawing her, but just ended up giving her sloppy bangs. It looks pretty sweet, though. Her big brown eyes are always filled with wonder and excitement. Though her brain seemed mainly programmed with questions. She could never just SHUT THE HELL UP, but love her anyway. Her wings are mousey colors that have black and brown speckles. They are simply breath taking. She is called Toura because one night she got REALLY pissed because and Eraser tried to…well tried to do bad things to me. And he got pretty close, I'll tell you that. But anyway, her eyes turned red and she literally tore the Eraser in half. She ripped the rest of them to freaking shreds! After that she passed out for a little bit, but was thoroughly scolded (and even praised) by some scientists and us for killing all of those Erasers afterwards. She's adorable when herself, but she can get pretty scary, I'll tell you that._

_Flame was a silent boy. He rarely talked and had blond hair and hazel eyes. And you want to know why we call him Flame? Because it was freezing one winter night and Jet was teasing him about how he got bitten by the cat-kid who he snuck up on, which got him more aroused than it was worth. He literally TURNED into a friggin' camp fire! His hair also turned a bright red, but his eyes stayed the same, though you can see the flames blazing and dancing in his eyes. We were very warm that night. His wings are red (figures) and have blackened tips that looked like they were charred in coal and they're about 14 feet long. He failed miserably when he did his test fly. Ha!_

_And me, well I guess I'm the most abnormal looking of our group, though it pretty hard to beat a human flamesicle. I have wavy pink hair that ends just below my shoulder blades. My skin is fair and light and my eyes are a bright emerald green. Jet and Toura say they glisten in the light or when I'm happy (which is rarely) while Flame just huffs and puffs like the grumpy big bad wolf he is._

_Eh, you gotta love him though!_

_My wings are 14 and half feet across! Ha, take that Jet and Flame and your manly tallness! Ahem._

_Well, my wings are a golden color that sparkle and have an ivory colored underbelly. The tips of each of the feathers are ivory, tan, or black. My wings change colors sometimes, but the golden ones are my true wings. They are pretty. _**(A/N: She's got VERY low self-esteem. You'll see later on why**_**)**__ I've never actually shown the others my wings, because they're well tucked into my hospital gown and when we first did the flight test, my wings were black. I was ten at the time. Now my wings have molted into this golden color. The only powers I have are the multi colored wings and my super duper sonic speed. _

After my re-run of my family, I groggily woke up, feeling very numb. My eyes instantly flew open to distant voices. My vision was _very_ hazy and I could faintly hear people calling:

"Ex?"

"Excel?"

"Exie, are you ok?"

"Excel?"

"Excel R. Ation"

"Oh God, you think she's dead?"

"She can't be dead!"

… Wow. My family's gone psycho. I know it's them because only Jet called me Excel R. Ation. It's pretty stupid. Just as stupid as Peanut Butter and Jet-ly. Heh heh…

What type of BS is going through they're heads right now?

I groaned so they could at least hear me, but I guess my eyes closed because all I saw was darkness. I am very disorganized, but never like this. The numbness subsided and, just as it did, a flaring pain shot through my entire body. I hissed in sharp breath, breathing frantically. I could feel something dripping down my back and I could hear my Covey's gasps. I tried to sit up, but that wasn't the brightest idea. Even more pain (if that was even possible) wracked my nervous system and I let out a small whimper, before collapsing back against the hard metal whatever-I'm-laying-on doohickey. Someone was roughly crying onto my sprawled out arm and I could hear very uneven breaths. This is what Flame does when he's panicked or scared out of his wits. He hyperventilates. And he only does that when he's scared to death, so I feel pretty bad about making him worry. But it's not like I can help it.

I realized the crying came from a very scared Toura, who was pouring her heart out, wailing, "Oh, thank God! I thought I was going to lose you f-forever…!" I tried to move but I guess my body was paralyzed, so I let out a small groan. It sounded more like I was in pain, which, truth be told, I was. Imagine falling out of a moving car and multiply that pain by 2000 and you got a little shred of what I'm feeling right now. Someone was stroking my shoulder, but it only made it hurt worse.

"Please…stop," I croaked out, but just barely. The hand quickly flew away from my shoulder and I could hear the shuffling of feet. I tried opening my eyes, only to be greeted by a VERY bright ceiling light.

Damn.

I quickly squeezed my eyes shut, the light lingering behind my eyelids for a little bit. After awhile, I finally drifted off to the pain free world of sleep.

**And that's pretty much it. You'll find out more and get more excitement and stuff, but I needed an information thing here so this was it. And (hopefully) I'll have another dream of this story. **

**Maybe I'll even turn it into a real story, just without wings, so **

**DON'T YOU FRIGGIN' DARE STEAL MY STORY OR I'LL SEND MY UNCLE CHUCKY (CHUCK NORRIS) TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND TURNED YOU INTO A FRAKING SOMEWHAT-CHUCK NORRIS-WORTHY PANCAKE!**

**And with that being said, I hope you read the later action, adventure, romance, and drama that will be put in soon! Thx!**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glistening**_

_**Excel's P.O.V**_

Damn.

My wings hurt _terribly_ and they feel like they're going to fall off.

I opened my eyes and the pain this time was slightly more bearable.

I sat up and leaned against the walls of my dog crate, sweating furiously.

I heard Jet whisper next to me, "Are you all right? You were out for a while. Where did they hurt you?"

I turned around, trying to breath and gave a weak grin, "I'm alright. They did something to my wings."

He smiled and said, "Well, let me have a look, alright?"

I nodded weakly and turned around to have him take a look.

Jet was my beast friend. We're the same age and we would do anything for each other.

He'd take a bullet for me and I'd take a moving train for him. We're very close.

He lifted my hospital gown and I heard him gasp.

"That bad, huh?" I asked.

He croaked out, "E-Excel? How are your wings so…beautiful? I remember them black."

I was stunned. My wings weren't as beautiful as theirs! Mine were ugly.

I tried to whip my head around, but that resulted in more pain.

Just what I need.

I asked, "What are you talking about? You're wings are way more gorgeous than mine!"

He stared at me like I was crazy, which I probably was.

He shook his head and went back to inspecting my wound.

His eyes widened and he turned as pale as a ghost.

I stuttered, "J-Jet? What' w-wrong?"

He then said, "Y-your wings, Excel. Y-you have _two_ pairs of wings. And you have more furry wings than feathery. Y-you're part butterfly, Excel."

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as I asked, "How the hell am I part _butterfly_? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! And you have a few gashes in your back too."  
Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh _GOD._

I'm a freaking girly 2% butterfly and 96% human and 2% bird. Can my life get anymore interesting?

Just then, I heard Toura stir from her sleep and when she saw me, she literally jumped on her cage walls, trying to reach out to me. She cried, "Oh, Excel! I'm so glad you're alive! What did those monsters do to you?"

Her eyes were beginning to turn red. Oh no.

Jet helped me by saying, "Nothing, Toura. But Excel wants to show you her wings!"

Spoke too soon. I shot a death glare at Jet, who just smirked in triumph.

And of course, Toura was literally bouncing up and down in excitement, vigorously nodding her head.

I sighed and turned around, spreading my wings out as far as they could in this tiny dog crate. She gasped and when I turned around to look at her, she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Excel," she said. "They're breath taking…"

Why is everyone goggling over my wings?

"Thanks," I replied. "But, aren't you sick of this? Sick of being in pain almost every moment of your life?"

Toura asked, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I heard the Erasers discussing the 'outside world'. It's supposed to have these tall things called 'trees' and there's something out there called a 'sky'. It's supposed to be big and blue and right over our heads. And there are others like us! I mean, they're not mutants but something called an 'animal'. They're little creatures, kind of like Erasers, except they don't want to beat us into mutant pancakes. Doesn't this place sound great? We _need_ to escape from here, from this prison."

The others just stared at me like I was crazy. Flame had woken up by now and he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, but still looking at me like I belonged in a nuthouse.

Which I probably do.

Jet then asked, "Okay, but how do we know what's out there? What if it's more dangerous than here."

I replied, "Jet, no place is more dangerous than this hellhole. And we don't know what's out there; that's why we need to go out there and explore. Would you rather die in a prison or die somewhere new, saying that you actually took a _chance_?"

I looked at everyone, trying to read their reactions, but only got Jet's.

Hope and excitement.

We grinned simultaneously and he nodded.

I turned to everyone else and stated, "Alright, you guys. We're going to escape this hell house and take a chance. Tonight."

Everyone in the laboratory was either asleep or gone home for the night. We were still in our cages, leaning anxiously against the bars. Our barriers.

I took a deep breath and nodded at Toura. She touched her lock, closed her eyes, and concentrated. After a few moments, her lock flew open and her cage door swung out. So did ours. That was another one of her awesome powers. She could control inanimate objects by touching one and others around her. It was pretty freaking sweet.

We all rushed out and stood up for the first time in what seemed like ages, but only probably a couple of hours.

I kept chanting in my head, _we're going to be free! No more cages or tests or anything!_

The adrenaline and excitement coursed through my veins as I began to rush forwards. Jet, Flame, and Toura followed soon after.

Jet's face looked really concentrated and soon, all of the security cameras and lights flickered off.

Everyone has cool powers except for me, but I really don't care, just as long as my Covey is safe.

We could all see in the dark as we rushed forward, pushing ourselves to go on. I tried to breathe in, but my breath only came in short gasps as sweat dripped down my cheeks. I could hear the others' footsteps behind me as we came close to an exit. We were about five yards away when the red alarm lit up the darkened hallway. The siren was deafening in our ears, especially mine since they successfully enhanced my hearing. I thank the Lord every night that I didn't go deaf. **(A/N: Unlike some mutant bird-kids we all know and love. Poor Iggy ****)**

I listened intently and faintly heard the pounding footsteps of the Erasers.

I kicked into protective mode and ran behind everyone shouting, "GO! Go through that door!"

My voice sounded hoarse for only using it in a whisper to talk or screaming in pain.

Everybody gave me confused looks but didn't hesitate to listen to my commands, all except Jet.

He screamed, "I am _not_ leaving you, Exie! I'm not going anywhere!"

I was about to protest but I heard the familiar clacking of guns.

My eyes widened in fear and I ran over to Jet and toppled onto him, just as the bursting of the gun sounded and a terrible pain ripped through my side, along my ribs. I screamed in agony as we hit the floor, clutching to my side. Tears blurred my vision and I felt very faint as well as my hearing.

I was going to tell Jet to run when another _BANG!_ Cut me off and more pain exploded in my side. I screamed again and fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
